A connector box for a photovoltaic solar panel is mounted on the rear face of the photovoltaic panel and houses connectors that connect to the panel conductors and that conduct away the electricity produced by the solar panels to the feeder arrangement for the electricity grid. Such a housing is divided into at least two parts, namely a cover and a base.
Such a connector boxes usable with a photovoltaic panel is known from the prior art, for example German 296 16,804 and 75 19 716, EP 0 736 941 and 1 058 362, and French 2 855 333. As a rule, they consist of at least two housing components, namely a cup-shaped base in which various connector and control elements are mounted, and a cover that locks onto this base.
The connector box is as a rule mounted on the rear face of a solar panels, most often glued in place. Foil-like ribbon conductors carrying electricity generated by the solar panel and to be fed into a supply line are routed into the connector box and retained there by connecting terminals. Also routed into the connector box are ends of the supply lines which, if required, are also connected to the foil conductors with normal construction components by clamp or screw contacts.
Extremely high demands on longevity are made on connector boxes of this generic type. A connector box must have at least the predicted minimum life of a solar panel, as a rule 25 years, remain undamaged by the effects of weather, such as strong temperature fluctuations, exposure to sun and similar, as well as withstand environmental influences, for example, air pollutants.
In the prior art, covers and bases are primarily connected with one another by expensive hinges or are made as two parts that are not coupled with one another when the box is open. For reasons of ease of assembly, but also based on regulations and standards, however, a connection coupling the cover and base of the connector box is desired or required.